Don't Have To Be Strong
by FinalFantasyChick190
Summary: A Kirge.....and it isn't bad...and I would also like to know what it is that you think so R&R.....ok..yea


Hey...I am liking all the reviews I'm getting in my other stories...though I do not have a clue to why people are reviewing me...however I do appreciate it. Again with the Kirge...  
  
Don't Have To Be Strong  
  
Flames ate at the old forgotten wood of the orphanage. It engulfed furniture. Had absolutely no mercy as it turned all the young children of the orphanage artwork, taped to the wall, to dusty ashes. Everywhere you looked there were long red flames, reaching up to the ceiling. There was no escaping their fiery gaze.  
  
Luca...where was Luca? She wasn't...couldn't be burning in those terrifying flames. No not everything that mattered. She couldn't handle being all alone. God...please...please not sis. Unfortunately though the answer was yes...sis.  
  
Two demi-humans stood, watching the suffering before them, the suffering they had inflicted upon all those parent-less children. The fire reflected in their um-human eyes. The demi-humans snickered, laughing out at all the children's loss, and their burning home.  
  
A 16-year-old Kid awoke abruptly from the dream...nightmare...memory. These memories never failed to haunt her every night so faithfully. Kid couldn't let it go. One of the reasons for Lynx's wanted death, her revenge, was in hopes of it curing her nightmares. But he was dead now, wasn't he?  
  
Kid stood up, the covers slipping off her. Kid walked out of her room, not exactly knowing where her are feet were taking her, just knowing it was away from their, her nightmares, knew it was somewhere safe. Somewhere away from harms wrath.  
  
Kid made her way silently down the S.S. Zebless dreary hallways. They were dim, and lonely. She figured she was probably the only one awake, or at least the only one wondering the halls at this time. The hallways blurred past Kid, everything was turning red. Kid rubbed her eyes. Kid found herself at the door to Serge's room. Everything that was spinning stopped, everything was calm again. Sighing Kid admitted to herself she did not want to be alone. She wanted, needed someone to save her from her nightmares. Silently Kid opened the door.  
  
Moonlight poured over the room, along with the peaceful, sleeping Serge. Kid couldn't help but smile at the angelic blue-haired teenager in front of her.  
  
Kid silently crept over to Serge, praising the years she had spent in Radical Dreamers, it had taught her stealth. Kid sat down on the ground, resting her arms and head on the Serge's bed.  
  
Kid watched as Serge breathed in and out peacefully. He was so bloody handsome. Kid was contented by Serge's presence, though she figured it was better those hypnotic cobalt eyes of his were hidden.  
  
Kid, though through a very stubborn attempt, couldn't help herself from touching Serge. Kid's hand seemed to go of its own accord as it tenderly caressed Serge's cheek. The defiant hand didn't stop nor attend to, then again Kid had stopped trying to make it...seemed to have no intention like that what so ever.  
  
Kid let her hand lazily cup the side of Serge's face, and was quite pleased when Serge in reply to it nuzzled her hand.  
  
Kid scolded herself for what she was doing, standing up, and turning her back to the peaceful Serge. Kid told herself she was being stupid. That she should know caring about people just got you hurt. Kid however could not make herself believe Serge would ever hurt her. Kid hated and loved just how much she trusted Serge at the same time. Serge was always taking care of her, and good care even. Always saving her. Always being there when needed. Serge had even went to the latest extreme of bringing her outta comas and saving her from her deadly fiery past. Serge cared about Kid so much, and she hated it, and she loved it. It pained Kid so when she thought about how she was just his friend though. Would always be. Never change. Kid hated the lov-feeling that she had developed for Serge. They could never be together. Bedsides even if Serge did return her feelings, something would rip them apart. Leaving her even more broken-hearted, and shattered then before.  
  
"Kid?" a strong, questioning, and rather tired sounding voice echoed from behind Kid. Kid cursed silently, she had been found. Great. Just fucking great. How was she supposed to explain this one. She probably made her seem like some obsessed Serge crazed psycho stalker girl. I mean really watching him sleep.  
  
"Um..." Kid told herself to c'mon and think a somethin' quick...before he gets suspicious. Kid thought of telling the truth, then thought of her dream. A frown spread over her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Great Kid. Bravo. I mean lets all clap. Now she had him all concerned.  
  
"Notin' mate, I'm fine." Kid walked towards the door, hoping her fake fineness and well placed mate would prevent further investigation from Serge. Kid stopped in front of the door, willing herself to leave, but she just couldn't.  
  
"You sure?" Serge's warm voice sounded so welcoming that it ate at Kid, it enticed her to go to his protective embrace. Damn it. Now that Kid knew just exactly what that embrace felt like, she craved it endlessly.  
  
A part of kid re-confirmed over and over that she could trust Serge.  
  
"I had a nightmare..." Serge automatically seemed to understand.  
  
"If you want, you can stay here..." Serge's voice was soft, a little shy...and again with that damned welcomingness.  
  
Kid turned slowly, looking down, and nodding a silent yes. Serge moved over a bit, pulling his blanket down, so kid could slop underneath them. Kid ever so slowly made her way to the bed, laying herself down. Kid felt as Serge pulled the blanket up to her shoulder, felt as his arm lingered over her a moment. Then it left her. Kid missed the warmth it brought with it. Serge shifted, lying on his back. Kid without thinking about it, snuggled into his side. Serge's warmth contented all Kid's fears. Kid was so close she could smell the pure fresh ocean that followed Serge around.  
  
Kid shouldn't be here. She knew she shouldn't. She would just get hurt. Just like she did then. Kid had to hold back her tears at remembrance of it all. Kid was struggling against the tears attempts to escape from their cages. It would be so easy just to break down, with Serge so near. Serge to care. The effort it took Kid not to made her tense, Serge noticed.  
  
"You know kid." Kid stiffened just slightly more at Serge's quiet caring voice. Kid didn't want Serge to see her being weak. To see how weak she really was. Didn't want to shatter his image of her. "You don't have to be strong for me." Kids breathe stopped for a moment. "It wont change how I see you. No one can be strong all the time, especially when bad things happen. So it's okay. To me you will always be the fiery Kid I'm gonna kick your arse so hard Zeal that I wouldn't have made it this far without." Kid felt slightly guilty for hiding from Serge, then again she felt relieved, knowing she didn't have to hide. "Kid...just be who you are...in front of me anyway."  
  
Now Kid really didn't have any reason to hold back.  
  
"It's just..." Kid felt tears come, obscuring her vision. Kid felt Serge breathe out heavily, as if relieved he had said the right thing. "I don't wanna get hurt again..." Serge's arms tightened around Kid.  
  
"You won't be."  
  
"How do you know?" Kid needed a reason...needed him to have a reason...proof.  
  
"Well I won't leave you."  
  
"What if it isn't your choice...if you couldn't do anything about it?" Kid needed to prove him wrong.  
  
Serge was quiet a moment, then spoke into Kid's hair. "If I couldn't do a thing, and it wasn't my choice...if you died, I would find a way to bring you back. If you left. I would look for you...or wait for you to come back."  
  
"What if you couldn't find a way? Couldn't find me? I didn't come?"  
  
"I would find away, I would keep searching. Keep looking. Keep waiting. If you never came, I guess I would just have to wait a eternity."  
  
Kid snuggled into Serge more. "But..." Serge shushed her, and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"No buts...I would never let you be alone." Kid un-willingly believed him.  
  
"But..." Kid whispered. Serge didn't reply, just cradled her in his strong arms, and soothed her. Kid fell asleep contented that night. And no bad dreams came.  
  
Well then...that is done....sorry bout the sudden ending....I didn't wanna write no more...and wanted to post....well wanted to write something else..... 


End file.
